


Wake Up

by KathyChang_1908



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 脑洞来源是DCEU用来遛粉的墓碑“迪克格雷森1972-2000”，但我太嫌弃DCEU人设了所以按漫画人设走。虽然是BDCP但主要其实是翅中心全员亲情友情向。2018.12.31首发于lofter。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 7





	Wake Up

这场雨已经滴滴沥沥缠绵了数日了。深冬的雨水在低垂暗红的夜空中吸饱了工业废气和粉尘，带着刻入骨髓的冰冷敲敲打打把这座城市的罪恶翻上来，却无力把它们冲刷干净，只能放任它们曝露在潮湿的空气中。

小巷里年久失修的路灯忽明忽暗地闪烁着，地上零星散落着几片被雨水和泥泞碾得光彩尽失的花瓣。年轻的义警在灯下蹲下来，半长的黑发湿漉漉地垂在肩头，正把一朵含苞的红玫瑰小心地放在墙角处。

没完没了的雨声。小巷里回荡的枪响。断裂的绳索。尖叫与坠落。洒了一地的玫瑰花瓣……那是他烙刻在灵魂深处的噩梦，十八年来总是时常溜出来敲击他的神经。

加密通讯器突兀地响起，他不自在地歪了歪脑袋。通讯器那端响起少女风风火火的声音，他静静地听着，脸上的神情愈发严肃。

沉湎伤痛不是他的作风。他还有工作要做。

红鸟轻盈地落在阳台上。

漆黑如夜的制服上，亮色的飞鸟图案仿佛一道电光。年轻的义警沉默地看着GCPD手忙脚乱地准备天气隔离装置，无声地退后潜入充斥着血腥味的出租屋。

死者被一把飞刀牢牢钉死在墙上，刻着猫头鹰图案的古老飞刀精准地穿过心脏一击毙命，初步判断死亡时间不超过十二小时。吸引年轻义警视线的是死者对面墙上三行灼烧得焦黑的字迹。

布鲁斯·韦恩将死于明。

红鸟皱起眉，走到字迹前细细观察。

缺失的字母不是燃烧不完全，是确实没有写完。排除掉低级拼写错误，只能是写字的过程突然中断。是谁留下了这样的字迹，过程中又是被什么打断？红鸟看着“韦恩”一词字母ay的连接与收尾，忽然有一种浅浅的不安感挥之不去。

紧接着他听见房顶上有打斗声。凭借多年来跟踪与训练的经验他飞快地判断局势向房顶赶过去。却见蝙蝠侠正与某人对峙，那人从头到脚都被黑色的制服包得严严实实，长刀飞刀袖箭武装得好像个移动军火库，诡异的猫头鹰面具直直地对着蝙蝠侠。就在他冲上来的一瞬间，那人将刚刚徒手接住的蝙蝠镖掷向蝙蝠侠，而他幸运地处在蝙蝠镖的烟雾范围之外，得以眼睁睁看着那人用几个漂亮的空翻消失在楼宇之后。

怎么会——

“你来晚了。”蝙蝠侠低沉的责备声在他身旁响起。可是红鸟完完全全呆住了，怔愣地看着神秘人消失的方向。

第十八个纪念日，他开始怀疑自己执念入魔精神分裂。

在GCPD验尸之后——并发现死者指甲中的DNA样本在数据库中查无此人——红鸟跟随蝙蝠侠前往蝙蝠洞。

千言万语压在胸口，红鸟坐在副驾驶上犹豫了半天，最终只是问道：“蝙蝠侠，我想知道……格雷森家族，还有活着的成员吗？”

“你想说什么？”蝙蝠侠淡淡地说。

红鸟咬了咬牙，心一横，说：“刚才那个人让我想到迪克·格雷森。”

一脚急刹车。

“滚下去。”

红鸟愣了一下。

“滚下去，”蝙蝠侠的声音带着暴戾的怒火，“我们的合作到此为止，天亮以后收拾东西离开韦恩科技开发部。还没有人敢在我面前诋毁迪克·格雷森。”

“蝙蝠侠！”

年长的男人嗓音里酝酿着一场暴风雨：“迪克·格雷森是世界上最正直的人，他善良、坚守道义、光明磊落，他就是英雄这个词的定义。而你竟然胆敢暗示他是一个杀手？德雷克，你怎么敢？”

“我不是认为他会成为杀手！”提姆·德雷克终于喊起来，“我是认为他还活着！”

可怕的沉默。

提姆感到眼眶被什么东西压得发痛，他看着布鲁斯·韦恩冷硬的侧脸，声音难以察觉地打着抖：“他活着不比什么都好吗——不管是变成什么样，这都是我十八年都不敢想象的奇迹。”

“他死了，我们都看见了。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地下定结论，“我一直都在说，永远不要让你的情绪影响你的判断。”

“我没有！”提姆说，“我很抱歉我之前骗了你，我不是在韦恩科技发现你的破绽才认出你是蝙蝠侠……是一直在跟踪你——”

“我发现了。”蝙蝠侠说，“和这件事没有关系。”

“我跟踪你是因为我发现了迪克·格雷森是罗宾！”提姆叫道，“我现场看过他在马戏团最后几场巡演，搜集了所有格雷森家族的录影带和文字报道，也亲眼见过罗宾的动作、研究了关于你们我能找到的所有视频资料，我认出他的动作了，那个四连翻动作只有迪克·格雷森能做到！所以我才知道他是罗宾，所以我才能想到你是蝙蝠侠！”提姆急切地说道，然后整个人肉眼可见地变得迷茫失措，“而我刚刚看到那个人做了那个动作……我记得迪克的每一个小习惯和细节，不会有错，他只能是——”

“红鸟，”蝙蝠侠打断了他几乎喘不过气的叙述，“那个人的体质不正常。”

提姆一愣。

“我用至少一百磅的力量都没有扭断他的喉咙。那个人的身体经过了高度强化，你认为的人所不能之事他完全可以轻易做到，不管是炫技还是纯粹的模仿。那不是他。”

难以忍受的沉默一直延续到他们走进蝙蝠洞。

提姆摘下面具，看着布鲁斯冷静地调出三维投影研究今晚的死者，终于下定决心，道：“我还是相信他还活着。”

“那就继续这样告诉你自己吧。”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说。

提姆正要说什么，抬头看到摘掉面具的布鲁斯一双眼睛仿佛死水一般，心猛地一沉。

他怎么忘了，罗宾刚离去的那几年，蝙蝠侠多少次因为恶棍们假造罗宾的消息而心甘情愿着道上钩身陷险境。

该死……该死！

他一个外人都因为迪克·格雷森的死亡痛苦万分难以接受，更何况是与迪克情同手足二十年的布鲁斯？那时他已经在关注蝙蝠侠，他知道罗宾就是蝙蝠侠的阿喀琉斯之踵，任何一个三流恶棍只要以罗宾为诱饵，蝙蝠侠都不敢不来。一次又一次抓住救命稻草，一次又一次希望破灭。他是怎样一次次揭开伤疤确认迪克的死，怎样把自己一天天打磨成哥谭需要的这个冷酷无情的守护者啊！

他怎么会认为布鲁斯不希望迪克活着呢？布鲁斯分明是不敢希望、不允许自己希望。

“永远不要让你的情绪影响你的判断”，他想起布鲁斯刚刚说的这句话。他不知道他是经过多少教训学到的这一课。

可是……那是迪克啊。

提姆握紧了拳，指甲陷入掌心。

他也相信迪克·格雷森是世界上最正直的人，所以如果那真的是他——他一定受到了难以想象的胁迫。如果他们不去解救他，他还要受多久的折磨？

布鲁斯不敢相信，他得相信。布鲁斯没法去找他，他得去找他。

提姆没想到再次正面交锋来得这样快。五小时后，布鲁斯·韦恩在旧韦恩大厦与市长候选人林肯·马奇会面，而那位猫头鹰刺客大刀阔斧地闯进来，一刀伤了林肯·马奇，然后当胸一脚把布鲁斯踢出坚不可摧的窗户。

提姆赶过来时布鲁斯与刺客正在韦恩大厦正中心的石像鬼上搏斗，拳拳见血，飞刀散得到处都是。红鸟顺着钩索降下来的时刻好巧不巧，布鲁斯正一把扯下刺客的面具。

那一刻全世界都静音了。

即使早有猜测，当这张脸猝不及防出现在眼前，他还是一瞬间觉得全身的血液都凝固了。有完完整整的三秒钟谁都没有动。提姆悬在半空失了言语，布鲁斯和刺客面对面呆愣着，战斗的姿势还没收起。

然后那长着28岁迪克·格雷森的脸的刺客皱了皱眉，向布鲁斯走过来。提姆慌忙扭过头去看布鲁斯，却见布鲁斯依然呆呆地站着，一双沉沉的眼眸里有震惊和无措，也有让他心惊胆战的痛苦的眷恋。

那危险的男人还在接近。提姆咬了咬牙，小声说了句“信我一次”，掏出他从战利品陈列室拿来的急冻人的冰冻枪向那刺客扣动了扳机。

那一瞬间布鲁斯身上升起的暴怒是可怕的，狂暴的威压完完全全针对他。提姆从没有被布鲁斯用这样强烈的怒火针对过，即使自说自话揭穿蝙蝠侠身份的那天对方也没有这样狂怒。提姆毫不怀疑布鲁斯是真的想要杀了他。他后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚是当着布鲁斯·韦恩的面向迪克·格雷森开了枪。真是不要命的勇气可嘉。

“只是冰冻枪而且我调到最低强度了只是把他冻住没有伤害他！”提姆迎着蝙蝠侠的怒火飞快地解释道，“我怕他任务失败受到无论什么派他来的人的折磨所以只能尽快控制住他然后我们把他带回蝙蝠洞再从长计议好不好？”

布鲁斯沉默着，暴涨的怒气缓缓压下去。他上前一步抱起那个全身被冰碴覆盖的、其实还没有确定身份的危险人物，动作轻得却仿佛抱着稀世珍宝。

提姆心里一松，顿时卸了力气，跪倒在原地，眼泪刷地掉下来了。

这是2018年12月31日，迪克·格雷森死亡的十八周年，在此之前，他从没想过能在新世纪的阳光下再见他一面。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一章我其实从一开头就在营造一种人物的错乱。第一大段之所以一直没有出现名字只有意识流的闪回、提米的造型之所以按红罗宾#22的高仿夜翼制服，都是为了制造这种错乱感。留个悬念嘛。（皮一下很开心，不过确实是在尝试一种新的写作手法）  
> 后文大概不会再用第一段这种“猜不到是谁”的表述方式了，但是人物的错乱还会有很多（针对漫画特定情节交换人物，大家可以猜一猜呀）。  
> 好啦其实这篇的错乱感很大一部分是源自年龄操作和角色死亡带来的蝴蝶效应。=w= 
> 
> 脑洞的初步来源是DCEU（用来遛粉的）那张墓碑照片，写着“迪克·格雷森1972-2000”。这篇文建立在这两个时间点的基础上，所以整体时间线有不少参照DCEU。但是因为我实在太嫌弃DCEU的剧情和人设了所以人设都按漫画来！  
> 关于布鲁斯的年龄：DCEU设定韦恩夫妇死于1981，（因为奇怪的哈利波特情怀）我采用了这个设定，然后我个人比较认可“布鲁斯八岁失去父母”的设定所以将布鲁斯的出生年份调整至1973（DCEU原设定好像是1970）。也就是说这个故事线里D比B大一岁。  
> 根据“漫画里年纪小的sidekick在（所谓的）电影宇宙反而大一岁”这个梗以及角色死亡情节，脑洞就飘到接近MCU盾冬的情况，即竹马和洗脑杀手。但是因为两个组合的性格和经历完全不同所以这个故事的走向绝不会真的按MCU来，就只是单纯一个梗源，在这个基础上决定要写失忆利爪而已，故事和冬兵没有任何关系！（不吃盾冬的也可以放心看嗷=w=因为其实我本人站锤盾来着XD）  
> 然后关于其他罗宾、关于少年泰坦的时间线纯粹是私设，会随着行文逐渐浮出水面。


End file.
